Pardon My Intrusion
by KazumiZ
Summary: Zelda longs for Link. Every day she hopes to see him, to talk to him, to be with him. If only he wasn't so secluded. Locked in his own private bubble. How will she pop it? And what if Malon beats her to the punch? Post OoT/MM. ZeLink. Rated T for later.


Link's always so damn quiet. He almost never speaks when I just want to have a casual conversation with him. This really bothers me. Me, Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I think the last time that Link really talked to me, was when he first returned from Termina. And I only got him to tell me the stories of his travels by sneaking into his house in Kokiri Forest in the middle of the night and tied him to his bed. Well, it's been about a month and a half since Link returned, and a month and a half is much to long of a time to not talk to someone as wonderful as Link. But today I would get to see him. All day long. See, I'm really excited for today. I can hardly wait. You see, about half a week back, Malon, Ruto and I persuaded Link to come and move to Castle Town. All to Saria's dismay, we finally managed to get him to move. And today was the day that Link was moving, and I was going over to help him. As cruel as it is, I didn't tell Malon or Ruto that today was the day Link was moving. I sort of kind of wanted to be with Link all by my self..

I pulled open the door of my extravagant and lush quarters to find Impa standing right in front of me, about to open the door herself. "Oh Zelda, good it didn't take long to find you. I need to ask you which dress you would like to wear for the ceremonies this morning." I gazed over blankly at the three dresses Impa was holding high in the air. And then it registered in my brain what Impa had said. "Wait, What!?" I blurted out, "Ceremonies? This morning? You do know that I had plans for today, right Impa?!" That's it. I lost it. "Zelda..." Impa said, trying to calm me down. But it was far to late for that. "It's so unfair! I have plans for today! You and father cannot just make me go to some stupid pointless ceremony when I have PLANS!!" Impa took a deep breath and lightly grabbed onto my shoulder. "Zelda.. I know that Link is one of your very best friends, and you haven't got to see him very much since he got back from his great journeys.. But the welcoming ceremony of our brand new Military General is a bit more important then.. Ummm.. Link..." Impa finished quietly. Bracing for a full on assault from Zelda. But it didn't happen. Zelda didn't say anything, though her teeth were clenched. She aggressively ripped one of the three dresses from Impa's right hand. She wiped around and slammed her door right in Impa's face. It was going to be a long morning.

About an hour later, I grudgingly walked into the Royal Throne Room. I tried to act as regal and lady like as is possible for a hyperactive twelve year old. I stepped up behind Impa and stood next to my fathers throne, which he was currently occupying. The King, my father, gave me a sincere nod as I took my position next to him. The ceremony was about to begin. I glanced over rather absently at Impa, "Umm.. Impa.. What is the new General's name again..?" I felt kind of stupid. I should know this. "Her name is Kazumi," Impa gave a quiet chuckle. Wait. Did she just say, HER? That's a first. A female general. That never happens. At least not in Hyrule. I had to wait only a few short minutes before Kazumi stepped into this great hall. She looked pretty freaking epic. Clad in a black mini-skirt, with a very light black shirt. Her hair, vibrant and blue reached down almost to the floor, and on her sides she wielded some dangerous looking weapons. Kazumi sure as hell looked like a great general. "Miss Kazumi, please step forward to my throne," the king bellowed with his deep and loud voice, which fills the entire hall. That's a large space. The townsfolk, which had been let in on this rare occasion, cheered wildly for the new general as she made her way down the bright and extravagant red carpet up to the throne at the end of the Royal Hall.

And then I saw him. Link. Right there in the crowd. Just out of reach. Why is he here? I wondered to myself. I could just run out into the crowd and meet him.. "Princess? Princess Zelda?.. Uh.. Zelda?" the king was calling my name. Wait. Oh crap. I got so lost in thought I didn't even notice that Kazumi had reached the thrown and it was time for me to welcome him. "Umm.. Uhh.. I welcome you very much Miss Kazumi! Uhh.. Sorry.." I stumbled over myself. It was pretty ugly. Kazumi just nodded her head in understanding. And a few short minutes later it was over. The king invited everyone in Castle Town to the Grand Ball tonight for a celebration. Before Impa or my father could do anything, I ran down into the crowd. Pushing and shoving my way past surprised people, trying my very hardest to find Link. "Link! LINK!" I despratly called out his name. I felt someone grab onto my shoulder. On instinct I wipped around and smacked the person as hard as I could. They went flying back and knocked over a bunch of people who were exiting the hall. And. Yes, you guessed it. It was Link. "Oh Link! Link I'm so sorry!!" I said as fast as I could spit out the words, my heart was pounding. Was he hurt? Would he be OK? Was he still conscious?

About two hours later I stood in the doctors office over Link's hospital bed. He was still sleeping. He had woken up once, but the doctor quickly put him to sleep again. Saying that he needed to get his rest. Apparently I had hit him pretty hard in the side of the head, but Mr. Jenkins, the head doctor of the Royal Hospital said that he would be fine after some rest. This made me very relieved, but I still feel really bad about what I had done to him. Even though deep down I know that it's not my fault, it sure doesn't feel like it isn't. I sat their next to Link for another hour, until Impa came down and said that I should begin getting ready for the celebration tonight. "But Impa.. I don't want to go without Link! What if he wakes up and I'm not here for him? I need to apologize!" Impa sighed heavily, "I know how much Link means to you, but you need to go to the ball. It would not be very good if the Princess didn't show up." I knew that there was no way I was going to win this battle. Without saying another word, I began my trudge up to my room to prepare for the celebration. At least maybe I would get to meet Kazumi in person.

********

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my fanfic, ****Pardon My Intrusion****, expect future chapters to be much greater in length. Please, constructive criticism in VERY welcome. And do not forget to review. I will try not to be to long with future chapters, but that all depends on school sadly.. See you next time.**

**KazumiZ**


End file.
